She's Fine
by MadFox32
Summary: Apollo and Trucy have fallen for each other, and Mr. Wright doesn't like it one bit.


Whoo I changed my pen name. My old one was so boring, so I just went with the nickname most people call me. Why my friends call me Mad Fox, I'll never know XP

This is a bit OOC, I have to say, and it's not the best story I've written, but I reeeally wanted to write about it XD

Well, I hope it isn't so bad that you don't like it. I think it's cute, at least :3

(O)

Phoenix couldn't have walked into the Wright Anything Agency at a worse time.

Well, in retrospect, it probably would have been worse if he HADN'T walked in, but it still felt like a pretty awful time to him. Because when he opened the door to the agency, his jaw dropped.

Apollo and Trucy were _KISSING._

"Wh- WHAAAAATTTTT?!" The two brunettes jumped away from each other and faced the shocked 'piano player'.

"M-Mr. W-Wright!" Apollo's face was redder than Phoenix had ever seen it, which was a big deal, considering all of the shades between red and ghostly white he painted his face with on an everyday basis.

"Hi, Daddy!" Despite the initial shock, his daughter was unfazed.

"T-Trucy! Y-you can't-!"

"Oh, lighten up Daddy. Am I growing up too fast for you?" Trucy grinned. Apollo's face had cooled to a slight pink color as he watched them.

"It… It's not that you're not grown up enough to date, it's just… You can't date _Apollo_!" Apollo's face contorted with confusion and shock.

"But I like Polly!"

"You two can't date! You just can't!" Apollo's expression had twisted into a look of hurt.

"Do you not trust me with your daughter?" He asked, weakly.

"N-no! I mean… No, I didn't mean it like that! I do trust you, but-" Apollo looked as if he was going to cry.

"…It's fine. If I've learned anything as a lawyer, it's that I can trust my bracelet a lot more than I can trust my mentors," he replied dejectedly, twisting his bracelet. He stared at Phoenix, eyes swelling with moisture, and dashed past the stunned poker player, fleeing the building.

"Daddy…! Why… Why would you do that?!" His daughter glared at him, and he realized that he probably could have found a better choice of words. "What's wrong with Polly?!"

"There's nothing wrong with Apollo… It's just…"

"I don't have a bracelet, but I can still tell when you're lying." She looked at the ground, dejectedly. "I'm gonna go look for him. Or are you going to stop me from spending time with my boyfriend?" She glared at him. _B-Boyfriend?!_

"Trucy, there's a good reason that you and Apollo can't date, I swear."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I… I'm not allowed to tell you… But you can't…!"

"Daddy, I've seen Apollo bluff before."

"I'm not bluffing!"

"Bye." She ran past him in a similar manner to how Apollo had. Phoenix groaned, and pulled out a phone.

"Thalassa… We have a bit of a problem."

(O)

Klavier Gavin was riding his motorcycle slowly through People Park. He was looking for the key to his guitar case, which had fallen off his key chain earlier when he had hit a bump in the road. However, it had begun to rain, and he decided he was going to have to break into his case. Again. He groaned, scanning the surrounding area for the last time. While he didn't find a shiny key, he did see something that caught his attention. A person sat with his back to a tree, head buried in his knees. Two brown spikes popped out above his head, and Klavier approached the man.

"Herr Forehead?" The lawyer raised his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Prosecutor Gavin," he responded, bitterly.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I sit alone in the rain crying on an everyday basis." His sarcasm was dulled by the sadness in his voice.

"Achtung! I'm used to your quirks, but I wasn't aware of this one. I apologize, Herr Forehead." The glare he received back would normally please the prosecutor, but this time, he felt a bit guilty. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"No. You'd laugh at me… More than usual."

"If you want to sit in the rain crying, I can work with that, but not alone, ja? I'm not leaving until you tell me." Apollo mumbled something incoherently. "Nein… I couldn't hear you."

"I kissed Trucy and Mr. Wright decided to reveal his true feelings about me." _Mein Gott! The poor man! _Klavier had been with Lamiroir after her surgery, and had heard her last name matched Trucy's before the magician had been adopted. And, considering the unique bracelets and abilities Apollo shared with the Gramarye family, Klavier had already deduced his family tree.

"What did he say, exactly?" He wanted to test his theory before voicing it.

"He said that… Basically, he said he'd prefer that she dated anyone _but_me." Klavier couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you you'd laugh." The attorney squirmed.

"Nein, not at you. I just had a theory of why he wouldn't want to see you together, and you just provided me some conclusive evidence to prove it, ja?" Apollo stared at him in bewilderment.

"The defense wants to hear your theory. But if it's wrong, there'll be a serious penalty." He laughed.

"Ja… Don't you think it's the least bit strange how he worded it? Normally, a father would give a more specific reason. But the only thing he mentioned is that she couldn't date you, and he only mentioned you, ja?"

"Don't remind me. You might get a penalty for badgering the defense," he growled.

"Achtung! Who are you defending?" he grinned as Apollo just mumbled something. "Ja… Anyways, you remember Lamiroir?"

"Yeah. I liked her voice. It was soothing." _Did it remind you of your mother? _Klavier laughed out loud, and Apollo just stared at him, confused.

"Well, she got her eyesight back. And her memory, too."

"Really? That's great."

"There's one particular memory you might be interested in, ja? Like her old last name?"

"What was it?" Apollo stared at him, curious.

"Gramarye." Apollo's eyes bugged out more than they did when he used his bracelet for the first time.

"Wait… Does this mean…?"

"Trucy's mother, Thalassa Gramarye, is alive and well." Klavier grinned. Apollo was shocked, only to point a finger at his forehead, lost in thought.

"Wait, does Mr. Wright not want me to try singing or something?" Klavier burst out laughing and didn't stop for a while.

"Nein. Do you remember anything in particular about Thalassa's stage outfit? Specifically, her jewelry?"

"Does Mr. Wright not want me to wear her jewelry?!"

"The defense is grasping at straws, ja? Think about her jewelry."

"I couldn't see any of it from the defense bench during Machi's trial. Well, except for that bracelet… GAHHH!"

"It seems familiar, ja?"

"It was kinda like mine!"

"Not 'kinda'. Exactly." Klavier grinned. "Ja, there's more conclusive evidence, too. Have you ever thought it was strange that you and Trucy seemed to be the only ones in the world with that… quirk of yours? Where you can tell when witnesses lie?"

"Objection!" Klavier brought his hands to his ears, which he had forgotten were wet. "Y-you aren't seriously suggesting…"

"Herr Wright didn't want you to date his daughter because she's your sister."

"I'm going back to the agency. A certain piano player has a lot of explaining to do."

"I suppose this is farewell, then. Ach… Sorry about the fraulein, Herr Forehead. I get the feeling you really like her."

"Well, I guess it's still ok for siblings to cuddle, so I think I'll live." Apollo joked. "Thanks, Prosecutor Gavin." He stood up, and Klavier saw something shiny where he had been sitting. He snatched it up, dangling the keys to his guitar case in the sheepish face of the attorney. "Err… Was I sitting on those?"

"The defense gets a penalty, ja?"

(O)

When Apollo returned to the agency, he was only half surprised to find Lamiroir- no, Thalassa Gramarye- no, his **mother**- sitting on a sofa.

"Apollo…?" The singer met his brown eyes. "Mr. Wright, Apollo has returned."

"Wh-what?" The ex-attorney stepped out of the hallway and met Apollo's gaze, looking ashamed. "A-Apollo, I-"

"I'm fine. Where's Trucy?" Phoenix and Lamiroir exchanged nervous glances, for different reasons- Phoenix, because he had no idea where his own daughter, and Lamiroir, because she remembered the siblings' affection for each other.

"She went looking for you."

"Did you try calling?"

"She's too mad at me to answer." With this, Apollo picked up his phone and dialed the magician.

"Trucy?"

"_**Polly? Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!"**_

"I'm back at the Agency. Please come."

"_**But aren't you mad at Daddy?"**_

"No. Well, I am a little bit, but not for the reason you think."

"_**Only Daddy's allowed to be annoyingly mysterious!"**_Her voice was adorably whiny. _Come on, Apollo… She's your sister._

"Well, I can't keep up the act for long. You're coming, right?"

"_**If you're there. I'll see you soon."**_

"Yeah. See you." Apollo hung up, and looked at Phoenix, who still looked guilty.

"Apollo… I didn't mean-"

"Mr. Wright, I understand."

"I don't think you do. But I suppose I can hear your theory." _Once a lawyer, always a lawyer, I guess…_

"It's not that you don't want me to date Trucy. It's that I can't. And I figured out why," Apollo said, quietly.

"Go on."

"Wouldn't you expect me to be more surprised than I was to see Lamiroir in our house?" Both Phoenix and Lamiroir gasped. Phoenix seemed determined to keep up the charade anyways, just in case.

"So why weren't you surprised?" he asked, cautiously.

"Well, I heard from a… _mostly_ reliable source that you got your memory back, and you remembered who you used to be- someone who everyone believed was long dead. Thalassa Gramarye." The singer couldn't let out a single sound, so she just nodded in shock. "So that means you're her mother."

"Yeah, that's why she's here, she-"

"I'm not done. _Thalassa, _can you pull up the sleeve on your right hand?" She flinched, but obeyed. "It's weird. That bracelet almost looks familiar," he smirked. "And I can't forget about the ability that comes with it… I heard that it runs in the Gramarye family's blood." Apollo smiled. "It's simple. The reason you don't want me to date Trucy is because… She's my sister."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Apollo whipped around to see Trucy in the doorway. "What are you talking about?"

"Trucy… Your daddy didn't want us to date because I'm your… brother."

"I'm impressed, Apollo. I didn't think you could figure that out on your own." *_**Sigh…**__* It seems like I can't figure out anything without that glimmerous fop. _

"Y-yeah…"

"But you're right… You're her half brother. And Lamiroir is your mother."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Trucy looked in surprise at the singer on the couch, who smiled at her gently. "Mommy…" Trucy wrapped her arms around her mother, both trying very hard not to cry. That didn't work very well, and the two ended up sobbing. Apollo smiled. _Wait… I have a family now? _Apollo looked at the girls, and sat next to Trucy.

"If I can't be your boyfriend, I can be your brother," he smiled. Trucy snuggled up against him, and everyone smiled.

Well, except for Phoenix. He had snuck out of the awkward atmosphere to grab a bottle of grape juice, and he watched Apollo suspiciously as he cradled Daddy's little girl.

_She's fine._


End file.
